Trapped In Heaven
by LunaticChick1
Summary: Star Kuran is the twin sister of Yukki Kuran. Although Star ran away from the Kuran mansion, her past still seems to find its way back to her. Will Star be able to move on with her life and leave her old one behind? Will Fairy Tail accept her for what she truly is? VAMPIRE KNIGHT and FAIRY TAIL both do not belong to me... if they did I would ship everyone(except Master)!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is my FIRST EVER Fan Fiction! Its a crossover between Fairy Tail and Vampire Knight that has been on my mind FOREVER! I have tried to publish this story before, but the format really confuses me and... it just... never mind. Anyways! Please leave reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Nothing to hurty feely though! I'm sorry if it is a little short, again this format confuses me. Hehehe... I hope y'all enjoy and like my story! If You really like it, leave a Kudos in your reviews!**

Prologue

Star's P.O.V

I walked up to the tall proud building that stood in the lovely little city of Magnolia. The symbol on the front of the guild told that this was the famous guild of Fairy Tail. They were not only known for their path of destruction, but for their loyalty and compassion for each other. I liked that about them. It was what I needed most right now. My life was a wreck with people trying to get my powers. I walked into the guild almost silently. I didn't want to be noticed. I tried to be as invisible as possible. I walked up to a beautiful girl with long white hair that went to her waist. Her bangs were tied into a ponytail. She wore a frilly maroon dress and two inch maroon heels. She looked at me and smiled. "Hello there! I'm Mirajane. I haven't seen you before. Are you interested in joining the guild?" she asked. I simply nodded. I was really shy around new people. Mirajane's smile grew even bigger. "You should go talk to the master. Go up to the second floor and its' the first door on the right." She pointed. I gave Mirajane a small smile before going in the direction. People started to take notice of me. They started to whisper about new members. I blushed a little. I walked up to the master's office. I knocked. "You may come in."

I heard this and walked in. I saw a small man, no more than two feet tall, sitting at a desk with a mountain of paper stacked up on each side. He looked up at me. "Can I help you with something young lady?" he questioned. I nodded again. "I would like to join your guild." I said quietly. He smiled. "Welcome! What's your name and magic?" he asked. I shuffled on my feet. I spoke quietly "My name is Star. I use telekinesis." I answered shyly, the master just smiled and said "Nice to meet you Star! Go downstairs and get Mirajane to give you your guild mark. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" I smiled from ear to ear. I was so happy! 'Finally a place to call home!' I thought. I was so happy, I forgot the door was closed and ran into it. Master sweat dropped. I rubbed my nose, but it was soon forgotten as I went downstairs to get my guild mark. "Hey Mirajane, can I get a guild mark?" I said enthusiastically but quietly. "Of course! Were do you want it and in what color?" I pointed to my half exposed stomach. "In the darkest red you have please" I smiled. She placed the mark on my stomach. I was a member of Fairy Tail. The guild I had heard so much about. I walked to one of the tables in the back to think. I was Star. A fourteen year old girl with long rust color hair dark brown/crimson eyes (like Yukki from Vampire Knight, only a little redder). I had a big chest and a pretty face. I had a slim, graceful figure and pale skin. I wore dark clothes. I had black stockings under black leather shorts that went to mid-thigh, a black shirt that went from my mid stomach to the top of my chest with no straps but had laces up the front. Over that, I had a dark purple hoodie that I kept a pocket knife in. I had on black leather heeled boots that laced up the front, too. My hair was pulled into a loose fishtail braid that went over my shoulder. I wore no makeup, but sunscreen, lots of sunscreen. I had a small pouch on my side for small necessities. I had ear buds in my ears playing music. Not blasting, just playing. I could hear everyone around me due to my heightened senses.

I saw a blonde girl with a big chest walk up to me. "Hi! I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you! Are you new?" she smiled at me. I blushed a little and nodded. I was so glad someone had come to talk to me. 'I really am going to like it here!' I thought. "I'm Star." I replied. Three other people and a fling blue cat came up behind Lucy. The girl had fiery red hair and kind but sad brown eyes. She wore a heart kruez breast plate and a thigh length blue mini skirt. One of the boys was topless and had raven hair. He had dark blue eyes that were warm and happy. He had his Fairy Tail symbol on his chest. The second boy had really pink hair. His black onyx eyes were earnest and playful. He wore a black vest with gold outlines. He had puffy white pants and sandals. Around his neck, he wore a scaly looking scarf. The cat was all blue with white wings. He wore a green pouch around his neck. "Oi! Lucy! Who is this?" the pinkette said. I gave a small smile and waved. "Hi! I'm Star. I'm a new member of Fairy Tail! Please take care of me!" they all smiled. "I'm Erza. Nice to meet you Star. I hope we get along." Said the red head. "Yo! I'm Natsu! And my hair is salmon not pink. Got it?" said the pinkette the mood suddenly changing. I nodded nervously. Erza smacked the back of his head. "Stop that you're scaring her!" Erza scolded. The black haired guy spoke up. "I'm Gray. I hope we can become good friends." "Aye!" the blue cat yelled. "My names Happy!" he said. "You can talk?" I asked. "Of course!" Natsu said. "So, what kind of magic do you use Star?" Erza asked. "I use telekinesis" I explained. Ezra nodded. "I use re-equip magic. I change into different armors to give me different strengths such as speed, agility, defense, or seduction." She said the last part slyly. We all sweat dropped. "Anyway…." Gray said, breaking the awkward silence. "I use ice make magic." Natsu mumbled something about ice strippers. "NATSU! WHADDA YOU SAY!?" Gray said. Natsu and gray smacked their foreheads together. "Huh? Ice Princess are you deaf!" "NO I'm just not a freak like you!" Gray retorted. Erza hit them both on the head. "There will be none of that!" she said sternly. "I use Fire Dragon slayer magic." Said Natsu said proudly, seemingly forgetting the fight two seconds ago.. "And I use Celestial Spirit Magic." Lucy said brightly.

I smiled. Little did I know that these would become my strongest allies, and best of friends…


	2. Chapter 2

**HI guys! Long time no... um... read? I don't know. Oh well. I'm am so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been too lazy to fix the problem. Anyway I am really sorry it is so short. TT_TT I don't own anything except my characters. *smile***

Time skip 3 Years  
>Star's POV<br>I walked into the guild that was my happy home of Three years. I was now 17. Natsu, Lucy, and Gray were all 20. Erza was 21. Happy was…. well, no one knew. I walked into Fairy Tail and was greeted by all my friends. I walked up to Lucy and Levy, who were talking about the novel Lucy was writing. Lucy, Levy, and Erza were like my sisters. Lucy/Erza and levy had both tried to get me to join one of their teams, Team Natsu or Team Shadow Gear, but I had refused them. I walked up to them and sat down. "Star/-chan!" they cried in had grown very attached to me. People tend to do that with me. I had outgrown my shyness around the guild and had opened up to them. I still had not however, tell them about my origin. I was talking to Lucy and Levy for about twenty minutes when my throat suddenly dried up and my heart began to hurt immensely. 'No! Not now! Why now?!'

I thought as I clutched my chest were my heart would be in pain. I cried out and fell to the floor. "STAR!" Lucy yelled. Levy covered her mouth when I started coughing up blood. "Water…water… get me…water!" I said as loudly as I could while I fumbled for my pouch. Mirajane came up to me and handed me the water. I set it on the table. I coughed up more blood. "Star! What's going on!?" Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Master came to see what happened. They all got wide eyed when they saw the blood. I finally got my container out. I fumbled with what looked to be a mint container. "Get Wendy!" someone shouted. "She's on a mission with Carla." someone shouted back.

"Star, this is no time for mints!" Natsu shouted at me. This drew Erza's attention to what I had in my hands. I got the container open and grabbed one of them. "Star, what's that?" she asked. I didn't answer. Instead, I shakily dropped one of the tablets into the water and waited for it to dissolve. Mira, who was sitting next to me, gave me a puzzled look as everyone see the water turn a pale red color. I picked the glass up and chugged it down my parched throat. I finished the drink. "Get me another please, Mira" I must not have heard me very well because Lucy said "Mira, she asked for another dink, please." I nodded as I gave her the cup and she rushed off to get more water. She set the cup down and I put two more tablets into the drink, turning the liquid a darker red than before. i closed my eyes and downed the medicine water. I lay on my back again with my eyes closed so they wouldn't see them turn red. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. I looked up past everyone, to the rafters; I suddenly wanted to see the sky.

If you haven't guessed it yet, I'm a vampire. Not just any vampire, a pure-blood vampire. My name is Star Kuran. My older brother is Kaname Kuran. My twin sister's name is Yuuki Kuran. I hide from them both because I don't want to live as a stuck up damn pure-blood. I want to be me. I want people to look at me and think 'hey! theirs Star!' not 'Oh! the Pure blood princess! Be respectful.' My brother, Kaname, is very strict and is in love with both me and Yuuki. He has told me that if anyone hurt us, even if it means hurting innocent people, including friends, he would make them meet their demise. If you're wondering, I use a very powerful magic. I can summon a scythe named Argus(R-Jus), my song can lull you until your completely under my control, and I can control blood in and outside of a person's body. I can also use telekinesis. But my main magic is Nightmare. When I use Nightmare, back wings appear on my back. My hair flies freely. My eyes turn blood red and my fangs come out of my mouth one cm. I wear a black tube top and a black leather mini skirt. I grow a devils tail and my claws grow an inch long and I grow devil horns. I wear knee length black leather heeled combat boots and gloves that go up to my knuckles. I am really strong and I'm a pro at hand to hand combat, but even with all this power, I'm still not able to beat Kaname.

Anyway, everyone watched me with worried eyes until I got up and walked and staggered out side. I grabbed my umbrella and opened it to protect me from the sun. I walked out and looked at the sky. The guild followed me. "It's pretty, isn't it?" I asked. They all looked at me with confused looks. "The sky." I said to answer their unspoken questions. "It's so welcoming in the day, yet so mysterious at night." "Star… What happened to you?" Gray asked. I smiled at him. "It's just a medical condition….. I have really bad blood pressure(i came up with that on a whim... I'm not sure blood pressure can do that or not). Not even the doctors can explain it." they didn't look very reassured. "Your not going to die are you?" Happy asked carefully. My smile faltered for a second, but I plastered a smile back on quickly. 'I hope no one saw that' I thought. "No Happy, I'm not going to die, but I am going home now, I'm kinda tired." they were all relieved. I waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>I let out a sigh of relief when I got home. I lived in a house that I had bought. The person who rented it to me only charged 8,000 Jewel for it a month. On the first floor, there was the kitchen, living room, den, bathroom, and the guestroom. On the second floor, there was my room, another room, a library, bathroom, and a lounge room. It also had a basement and an attic. There was a garden the landlord had, but I could only tend to it at night, which I slept then. So, it was overgrown. There was a white picket fence, green grass, and a flower bed outside the porch. 'I have to hire a gardener.' I thought as I entered the house.<p>

I thought about what happened today. I had already taken a blood tablet this morning. So why… I thought of the reason. I hadn't had blood for years. I had stopped drinking blood because I want to be with people. But nowadays, since I have been off blood for years, if they came with a paper cut, I could loose control. The secret that I am a vampire could be out. I went to my kitchen and found a cup. I filled it with water and dropped several blood tablets in. I waited for the color to turn. I drank it down. It did little to calm my burning throat. I would have to drink blood soon, I couldn't _live _off blood tablets forever, though I wished I could. I thought about when I had first joined the guild. It was right after Laxus had been kicked out of Fairy Tail. Someone had cut themselves and was bleeding. I smelled it and my eyes turned red. I wanted it so badly. I hadn't had blood in months. I was sitting in the back of the guild with a book. I had told everyone not to bother me. I walked out of the guild and ran home. I had calmed down and got control of myself. It had scared me how much I had wanted blood. I took a deep breath and decided to take a bath and go to bed.

No ones POV

As Star sat at the bar with Lucy, she ordered a glass of cranberry juice from Mira. She quickly put a blood tablet in without either Lucy nor Mira noticing. Lucy and Mira had asked if she was feeling alright, but she shook them off saying she was fine. They didn't look convinced but left it at that. Levy jumped on Star's back. "Read any good books lately Star-chan?" she asked. The said person laughed. "You ask me everyday. How can I have read a book in one day?" Star threw at her. She and Lucy looked at each other and laughed. "You're the fastest reader I have ever met without reader glasses!" Lucy said (idk what they are called ). Levy agreed. Star smiled a genuine smile.

Then, Star looked up. Smelling something familiar. Her eyes got wide. She looked towards the large wooden door. "Star?" Lucy asked. Star didn't register as two figures came in. They were both tall and had long coats on so that you couldn't see what they were wearing except boots. One wore a long brown coat. His black eyes scanned the guild that had gone silent. He had close cropped black hair and a very Japanese appearance. The second guy was blond. Honey brown eyes filled with concentration and focus. He wore a black coat. Natsu walked up to the two men. "Who are you and what do you want!?" he asked/demanded. "Hand over Star Kuran and no one gets hurt!" the blonde shouted. "Like hell we will! Why do you want her?!" shouted Natsu and the rest of the guild. Everything went quiet when they heard the cold laughter. They all looked to Star. She had thrown her head back and was laughing.

All the fear and shock had abandoned her. "And what makes you think you can catch me?" Star asked them. She rolled her head back to look at the two men with a cold expression. Instead of answering, the black haired man just took out a gun and pointed it at her. The guild gasped and rushed towards the man, but Star stopped them. "Let them talk." she said calmly. "They have a gun pointed at you, Star!" Natsu shouted. The rest of the guild agreed. "If you want to live, then I suggest you come quietly." he said dangerously. I smiled coldly. "If you can even get past my friends, I'll consider taking you seriously." "Are you serious Star!?" Lucy said while the rest of Fairy Tail looked shocked. She nodded. Natsu gave her a toothy grin. "Yosh! We'll kick their butts for you!" she grinned and gave Natsu thumbs up.

"Hmp! Fooling mortals into protecting you! You despicable beast! Monsters like you should die!" the blonde haired dude said with contempt. Natsu was about to say something, but Star cut him off. "I knew you would come around, but if the the counsel so desperate to get rid of me why would they hire weaklings? I'm insulted!" she said coldly with sarcasm dripping from her voice. The two sneered. "Come fight us so we can have a better reason to kill you." the blonde said again, his expression getting angrier as the time passed while his partner stayed perfectly calm. "What have I ever done that I needed to be killed for?" Star asked. The guild of Fairy Tail was quiet. Trying to make sense of the conversation, getting angrier and angrier as the two people continued to talk about killing Star. "You exist." the guy with the black hair said.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Gray said. "Nothing in this world is 'fair', Gray" Star said coolly standing up. "I'll fight you. If I win, you leave and never bother me ever again. If you win, I'll go with you." "What makes you think we want a monster like you? We just want to kill you!" the blonde guy said, getting into a fighting stance with his partner. Star just smirked The guild just watched as Star chanted some words. "I call upon thee. Answer my calls and serve me with pride! Argus/strong!" A dark purple magic circle appeared to the right of her. Out came a black scythe. I was six feet tall, bigger then Star. The pure black scythe blade was decorated with red that looked like lace made of blood. Thorns filled vines adorned with black and blue roses curled up the staff.

Star grabbed the scythe and swung it to show she knew how to and was not afraid to use the deadly weapon. The entire guild sat there dumbstruck. "Cool!" shouted Natsu with a slight blush of admiration on his face. "SERIOUSLY!" shouted Lucy. Master's jaw was on the ground. Her two opponents smirked. "Come get me." Star said. Her face was calm and emotionless. The two flew at her with such speed, the guild didn't even register that they had attacked. Star had blocked them. "Excellent reflexes. As expected of a Kuran member." the black haired dude smirked. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Master, Happy, and the rest of the guild saw her yell in frustration and loose her calm expression.

"Don't you EVER group me with or call me a Kuran again!" she screamed. Star pushed her enemies away with such force, they flew and crashed into a pillar each breaking it in half. "As expected of the deserter." Star yelled again. "Quite... clang...It!" she said with each strike. The guild, even Laxus strong(yes he's back)/strong, was astounded. The three were fighting so fast, they were a whirlwind. Literally, air was rushing around the room. Suddenly, there was a scream. The blonde haired guy had been cut on the stomach. Blood flowed from his stomach. Fairy Tail couldn't believe that sweet Star had hurt someone so badly. "Kai!" the black haired dude shouted. "AHHHHHH!" Star screamed. She was holding her head. Nobody noticed her eyes turn red except her two opponents. The blonde, now known as Kai, smirked. "Can't take it, huh? A monster can't suppress urges can it? HAH! Well come over here so I can stab you threw your dead heart." Kai smirked. Star glared, and charged forward.

**Hey guys! Thanks for taking your time to read this! I hope you guys and girls(women, gentlemen.. whichever you prefer) like the story... Hey! I have something REALLLLLLY important to tell you guys... it is sooo sad TT_TT. I DON'T OWN VK OR FT! Except for my own characters! I wish I did though. Can you imagine what would happen if a fan owned VK or FT? SO MANY SHIPS! oh well i hope your new years finds you well and again I'm really sorry I haven't updated and it is soooooo short. I am a horrible typer. I don't have the patience to sit and type everything in my head. I just now figured out how to fix the problem with the program I'm using. Don't let the bed bugs bite!** **POOF!(i dissapeared)**


End file.
